It's Me You Want
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: I think this is pretty depressing. Matt-Mimi-Izzy love triangle. Mimi tries to decide who she loves, but one of the guy's drastic moves leaves her no choice.


  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Note to all readers: Thou hast no reason to fear! This beith not Taito! Nor Hentai! It be safe! *ahem* If you hate Mimato...well, it's kinda Mimato, kinda Mishiro, but in a way both anti-Mimato and Mishiro. Don't ask. If you don't mind Matt being somewhat...evil...then read on. Matt is evil in this fic. Sorta. Er...just read it if you think you'll like it. And I don't own Digimon.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
"Hiya, Mimi! Look at my new screensaver. It's got dragons and these little knights fighting them."  
  
Mimi smiled a forced smile. "Oh, yeah, that's great, Izzy..."  
  
"You look depressed. What's wrong?"  
  
Mimi looked at the ground. Her recently-dyed pink hair fell in front of her face gently as she did so. Her mind called out the inner turmoil she felt. 'Should I tell him I'm moving?'  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by a less-cheery voice coming from behind them.  
  
"Hey, could you please...uh...wait for me?"  
  
The two friends turned to see Matt jogging to catch up with them. Mimi felt her face flush barely pink, but wasn't quite sure why.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt. Come on, we'll walk home with you," she smiled.  
  
Matt smiled a half-smile but glanced to Izzy. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Mimi was suprised. "You never minded Izzy before."  
  
"Yeah, Matt, what's going on?" Izzy asked.  
  
Matt said nothing, only looked at Mimi again and walked on with them...though his thoughts were focused on his sudden, suprising hatred for Izzy.  
  
Soon, however, the three arrived at Mimi's house, which was the nearest on their walk. As Mimi waved goodbye to the two boys, she had a strange feeling wash over her.  
  
"Mom?" she called as she walked in the house. "I need to talk to you!"  
  
"In the kitchen, Sweetie!"  
  
"Mom...am I old enough to love someone who's not related to me?"  
  
Mimi's mother whirled around quickly from her sink of soapy dishes. "And WHY do you ask that?"  
  
"Uh...You see...when Matt and Izzy just left, I felt different than I usually do around them. I felt kind of embarassed, and afraid I would do something stupid."  
  
Mimi's mom's stern expression faded into a warm smile then. "Why, yes, honey, I'd believe you might have a small crush then."  
  
Mimi gave her mother a saddened look and walked to her room.   
  
"Oh, why do we have to leave, just when I start feeling right here?" she yelled to no one.   
  
Or she thought it was no one.  
  
"Mimi?" a voice said from her window.  
  
Mimi jumped, startled, and ran behind her door. "Who is that?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave? I can come back later, if you're changing clothes or something."  
  
"Izzy? No, no, it's ok..what do you want?"  
  
Mimi raised her window wide enough for him to crawl through, and sat on the bed. She motioned for him to have a seat in her inflatable chair.  
  
"Well, Mimi...I think Matt is really mad at me, and I wondered if you knew why."  
  
Mimi cocked her head slightly to one side. "I thought maybe you knew," she confessed after a short while of thinking. Izzy only sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Izzy...where's your computer?" Mimi asked suddenly.  
  
"Matt smashed it."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. "What? Why?"  
  
Izzy was breathing heavily, obviously trying not to cry. "That was my last way to see Tentomon. All the data on that computer."  
  
"Why did Matt do that?"  
  
"I...don't know. I think he's...jealous."  
  
Mimi screamed. Not because she was trying to picture Matt jealous, but because Matt was suddenly crawling in her window.  
  
"Yeah, I'm jealous. So what's it to you?" he glared at Izzy.  
  
"What in the world are you jealous of?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Stay out of this, Mimi...he might hurt you, too," Izzy slowly crept toward the open window. Matt pretended not to see him until he was halfway out, then he flung himself against the smaller boy and the two tumbled to the ground below, crashing through the glass in the window.  
  
"Matt! Izzy!" Mimi yelled. She looked out the broken window and saw Matt standing over Izzy, who was bleeding from a cut above his eye.  
  
"Matt, I don't know what I have that you're so jealous of, but whatever it is, take it! Just don't hurt me...please..." Izzy's eyes widened as Matt grabbed a peice of ragged glass and advanced on him.  
  
"I want a chance with Mimi," he growled.  
  
Mimi gasped. "Matt, hurting Izzy isn't going to make me like you!" she yelled.  
  
Matt ignored her. He had Izzy on the ground, whimpering like a scared puppy.  
  
"Matt, stop!" Mimi was screaming from her window, afraid to go outside but afriad to let Matt get too close to Izzy.  
  
Matt suddenly turned and walked away. "Next time," he said, "I'll be more prepared."  
  
Izzy fell on his back in the grass and simply laid there, praying that Matt would get over his evil streak.  
  
And Mimi sunk to her knees and cried.   
  
***  
The next morning dawned with a cloudy sky and howling winds. 'Looks stormy,' Mimi thought as she got dressed and went to eat breakfast. 'I hope Dad fixes my window before it rains..'  
  
"Mimi...you've had a phone call."  
  
Mimi stared at her oatmeal. "The Thinker or The Killer?" she asked increduously.  
  
"Someone's mother...said to visit her son in the hospital."  
  
Mimi dropped her spoon and splashed oatmeal across the table. "Who was it?"  
  
"A Mrs...Izumi? Does that sound familiar to you?"  
  
Mimi jumped up and ran out the door, leaving her mom staring at her and her dad totally ignoring her.  
  
She ran as hard as she could to the hospital near their house, found where Izzy was, and didn't stop running until she reaced the room. She threw the door open and dashed inside.  
  
"What happened?" she gasped.  
  
Mrs. Izumi was sitting by the small windows, looking at the stormy sky. Her husband was in the corner, his head bowed and his eyes closed. But Mimi focused on Izzy, who was lying in a bed in the middle of the room, shivering and asleep.  
  
Mimi softened her tone. "What happened?" she asked again. Mrs. Izumi looked over at her.  
  
"Do you know who hurt him so badly?" she asked through barely hidden tears.  
  
Mimi nodded softly. "It was Matt. Matt thinks me and Izzy are a couple. So he's jealous. But really, I liked Matt all along...I'm so lost," she whispered. Without saying a word, she took a seat on the edge of the lone bed and spent the day there. She was there every time Izzy woke up crying, she was there as each of the DigiDestined besides Matt came in to check on him, and she was there when the doctors said he was okay to go home.  
  
And she was questioning who she really loved.  
  
Late that afternoon, Mimi stepped out into a rainy scene, complete with soggy plants, animals, and people dotting the landscape. She stood awkwardly under an umbrella with Izzy, who hadn't spoken since early that morning.  
  
"Are you ok, Izzy?" Mimi asked softly. He only nodded, seemingly thinking about something.  
  
The two walked on, taking the long way to Izzy's house. This way was through the park, around a lake, and down a short alley that lead to his backdoor. They walked in silence, Izzy's mind on something he thought was utmost importance, and Mimi not wanting to make him talk if he didn't want to.  
  
After the first two parts of their rainy walk, they neared the alley. Mimi lowered the umbrella and they walked under the overhanging roofs of houses.   
  
"I feel useless," Izzy mumbled after a while. "All I do is make people mad, and then end up in the hospital. And that only causes my family to spend money we don't have."  
  
"You're not useless," Mimi said sternly. "You have a purpose here, we all do. We wouldn't be here if there was no reason for us." She stopped and sat on a trashcan. "Besides, I kinda feel special knowing it's possible that two guys like me."  
  
Izzy looked at the ground. "Matt has no reason to be jealous. If he had wanted to go out with you, he should have just asked you."  
  
Mimi nodded, then on a stroke of pure strangeness, kissed Izzy lightly on the cheek.   
  
He looked up at her, but had no time to say anything because Matt jumped from the roof they were under and grabbed Izzy around the throat.  
  
"Why don't you just ask me out like a normal person?" Mimi shouted. Suddenly, lightning flashed and the blue, eerie light from it spiraled from a knife held high in Matt's free hand.  
  
"Because I've never been a normal person," he hissed under his breath. "I've never been loved. But I feel something strong for you, Mimi, and I don't want anyone to take that away from me."  
  
"You're insane..." Izzy choked.  
  
"Shut up," Matt ordered. "You're right; you are useless. What did you ever do to help us in the DigiWorld? And what good are you now?"  
  
Izzy's eyes took on a depressed look, and he gave up struggling against Matt. "Then what are you waiting for? Kill me now and get it over with."  
  
"I'd rather see you suffer," Matt sneered.   
  
"Matt, please, stop it!" Mimi said. "Y-you are insane, he's right!"  
  
Matt looked to Mimi with his cold blue eyes. "Which of us do you prefer?"  
  
Mimi was speechless. She had never thought about having to answer that question.  
  
"I don't approve of your violence, Matt. But I've always liked you in a certain way that I've never liked anyone else. But because of the terrible things you've done to Izzy, I gave up on you."  
  
Matt dropped his knife and stared at Mimi. "You mean...you liked me anyway?"  
  
She nodded. "There was no need for this."  
  
She would have kept going, but for a choked sob from Izzy.   
  
"Izzy! What happ--"  
  
Mimi's sentence was cut short as she watched Izzy fall to the wet ground, Matt's knife through his chest. Her eyes went wide when she came to her sudden realization that he, himself, had done this.  
  
"I'm...useless..." he groaned. "Mimi...I always did love you..."  
  
And with that, he fell silent.  
  
Mimi still sat in her wide-eyed pose, though tears were trickling down her face now. Her mind kept repeating its realization, over and over. 'He killed himself. He killed himself...'  
  
"It's my fault," Matt said softly from beside her. "He thought he was useless because of me, and I was the one who dropped that knife."  
  
Mimi turned to Matt, shook her head one time, and fell into his arms, sobbing.   
  
"M...Mimi? Please...don't cry. I'm so sorry...it's all my fault." Matt held Mimi tightly and forced her to look away from the horrible sight before them: the limp body of Izzy, his blood mixing with the rain that still poured as though the skies were crying, too; Mimi wondered why she felt safe in Matt's arms. After all, he was the one who tried to kill Izzy in the first place...  
  
Matt gently kissed her forehead and led her to Izzy's house to explain what happened.  
  
***  
Four months later, Mimi stood outside her home and looked wistfully to the dent in the gutter where Tai had once kicked a soccer ball, the hand prints of herself and the other DigiDestined in the sidewalk, the carving on a tree nearby that said 'Sora+Mimi=Best Friends For Life', and even to the window in her bedroom that was covered in duct tape that had been colored pink.   
  
"I'm going to miss it here," she spoke out loud.  
  
"Don't forget me, Mimi-chan." Matt walked up behind her and gave her a red rose.   
  
"I won't, ever."  
  
They both looked to the sky. Mimi walked to a long strip of siding on the side of her house nearest her bedroom window. Engraved with what looked like someone's pocketknife was this:  
  
'This has been my home forever. I have had sleepovers, housed a talking cactus, made a boyfriend, and lost a crush in this house. Whomever lives here from now on, remember my advice. Don't throw pie at people named Sora, don't tell plants they have bad taste, don't always ask your mom for boyfriend advice, and remember...you are never worthless. Ja ne, minna-san,  
Mimi Tachikawa'  
  
Matt looked at Mimi and smiled sadly. "We'll meet again. We...we ALL will." He looked around again. "Wouldn't that be just..."  
  
Mimi smiled, too, and finished his sentence with her own thought. "Prodigious?"  
  
"Yeah. Prodigious." Matt sighed.  
  
"Like yellow-and-white laptops?"  
  
Matt then grinned. "And blue hats that look like aliens?"  
  
"And dying all your clothes pink?" Mimi blushed.  
  
"And wolfish-like dogs with four arms?"  
  
"And playing soccer?"  
  
"And being sick, missing camp, and then having a somewhat-evil Digimon die protecting you?"   
  
"And being captured by a maniacal puppet?"  
  
The two laughed heartily, remembering the times they had spent with their friends. But somehow Mimi felt like Matt didn't truly love her. Maybe he once had, but...she shook it off.  
  
Later that evening, as Mimi was boarding her airplane for America, a phrase she had once heard a teacher say ran through her mind.  
  
"A friend is forever. If you truly love someone, you'll always know each other. No matter where you are, what they do. It'll last."  
  
But as Mimi looked out the window in her plane, she couldn't help but wonder if that was true. Did she really love Matt? And...did Izzy remember her?   
  
She fingered a bruise on her arm, where Matt had "accidently" hit her recently.  
  
"Is it really me you wanted?" she said to no one.  
  
THE END  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
0.0;;; That fic just kept coming and coming...I had the idea while listening to Mimi's and Izzy's image songs, even though they have almost nothing to do with this fic. I'm pretty proud of this. It's much more depressing than I intended it to be. I hope you like!  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
